Mind Over Matter
by messerpadfootforever
Summary: "You have to help him, his song is ending. Save him, save yourself." Take one not so ordinary human and one lonely Time-Lord, mix in some violent aliens and opposition, add a dash of telepathy, stand back and watch it fizz. Caution, side effects include love and other things. 10xOC REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hi!**

**This is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, so if I get some facts wrong or it seems pretty strange, don't be afraid to tell me!**

**I hope you like the twist on things and if you're confused right now, don't worry, it'll be sorted in due time!**

**Please, review! It'll help me decide if I should continue on and if I should update every week :)**

* * *

Tonight was a night like many others, completely ordinary, almost boring. I was sitting at a wooden table in the university library, surrounded by stacks of books relative to my course in Psychology. I was thumbing through a thick volume on declarative memory when I heard a series of doors closing in the hall outside the library.

Puzzled, I stood from the chair I had settled in for the past three hours and walked through the maze of bookshelves and other tables and chairs until I reached the entrance of the library. I lingered behind the wooden double doors, peering through a section of the glass in the middle of each door.

When I saw nothing of great interest was happening in the hall, I walked back to my chair confused. Then I heard another round of doors closing- no, slamming this time.

"That's odd..." I mumbled to myself, a quirky habit I'd picked up. Doors opening and closing may be a common sound amongst the commotion of university life, but slamming doors was not. Shrugging it off, I started to pack my notes and my books into my shoulder bag, planning to read more at home, on the sofa in front of the telly, Doctor Who white noise in the background.

After stacking the books belonging to the library back on the appropriate shelves, I finally reached my mode of transport, my precious Clara, my Vespa LX mo-ped. I smiled upon seeing it, cream paint job turned faintly orange in the street light, frost lightly covering the brown leather seat. I hauled the keys out of my bag and popped the seat lid, dumping my bag into the opening. I slid onto the freezing cold seat and slotted the keys into the ignition, turning the bike on and revving quietly.

My happiness rose as I revved louder and then pulled out of the campus parking lot. The bitter wind that blew through my brown hair and bit at my face was enough to perk me up and make me conscious of a nagging feeling in the back of my mind, the feeling of someone else being nearby.

Another quirk of mine, along with talking to myself, was my ability to read minds. I could block out people's thoughts easy enough, unless they were thinking really loudly, but now and again, I could feel people's minds without reading their thoughts. It was like getting mentally nudged, but lightly, and accidentally.

I narrowed my eyes cynically; I didn't normally interact with people, my gift kind of prevented that, so why was someone following me? I could see that they meant to tail me, it wasn't some coincidence.

I increased my speed slightly as I neared the street that my accommodation resided on and turned right when I reached it. Without even looking over my shoulder, I could tell I was still being followed.

I continued down the row of houses until I got to a block of apartments at the end of the street and pulled into the communal garage, shutting off the engine of my mo-ped. I hopped off the now thawed seat, pulled my bag out of the storage and walked briskly to the door that led into the apartment building.

The nudging in my head told me I was still being watched or followed and I wanted to get away from it, into my flat and lock all doors and windows possible. I smiled at Jim, the security guard, and listened to my footsteps across the wooden floors as I walked to the elevator and jabbed the button.

Thankfully, I made it to apartment nineteen on the fourth floor without encountering anyone or their mind.

As soon as I got through the door, I turned and dead locked it, then headed to lock the windows and close the curtains too.

"Weird night... I'll read tomorrow, I just want to relax and watch some Doctor Who," I babbled to myself as I sorted out the DVD player and turned the TV on.

I curled up on my comfortable loveseat and dragged the thick furry blanket from over the back of the sofa on top of me. I had barely seen ten minutes of the Doctor's shenanigans when I fell asleep, still aware of the nudging in my mind.

* * *

I woke to banging on my door and someone calling my name.

"Zoe McNeilly! Get up!" They were calling, and I knew who they were. My only friend, Raven, was pounding on my door; I had obviously slept in.

"Crap," I muttered to myself and I jumped up to let her in. I struggled with the lock for a minute before swinging the door open to show my black-haired friend with a fist raised to continue pounding. She gave me a mega watt grin and waltzed on into my apartment, heading for the kitchen.

"Nice to see you too," I grumbled at her back, "Stick the kettle on, I'll be 5 minutes." I announced and went to get washed and dressed.

I returned to a steaming cup of black coffee, three sugars. I grinned at her; sometimes it was like she was the telepathic one.

"Wanna ride to uni?" I asked her between mouthfuls of coffee and she refused, saying she only came to wake me up. Was I really that lazy?

"Well, I have to head to the library for hours of cramming for this stupid test Finland is giving our class, I mean I could just cheat. He'll have the answers in his head; all I have to do is casually pop in and get them." I complained to her and the look she gave me showed how little she liked that idea, I rolled my eyes to show I was joking and downed the last of my coffee.

"Time to hit the road, Bird." I announced, gaining a laugh from Raven, and picked up my bag from the table on passing. She waited outside the door in the hallway while I locked up.

In the elevator, we gossiped about the idiots in our classes and complained at the load of work we had to do, even though it was only our first year of university. We parted ways in the lobby, Raven heading to work and me heading to Clara, smiling at people I passed.

When I pulled out the garage, bag safely stored, I realised the nudging had subsided. I looked around curiously, making sure my mind, or whoever had followed me's mind, wasn't playing tricks on me.

Seeing nothing that concerned me, I continued the short drive to the campus, basking in the late morning sun that broke through the clouds in the sky. I hopped off my mo-ped and pulled out my bag, happily walking to the library, greeting and smiling at other students, who from getting a slight reading of their mind, I knew weren't having a good day, and Professors I knew.

The Librarian gave me happy smile when I wandered in, glad to have someone who respected literature to chat to, as we often discussed our favourite books and authors.

"Good morning, Maggie." I greeted and she playfully shushed me, I rolled my eyes and started to unpack my books at a table, preparing myself for a long day.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, almost six o'clock when I heard it again; the series of doors shutting outside in the hall. Maggie had left hours ago, with a smile and wish of happy reading, and the library was now vacant, except for me studying away. Most of the school would be empty too, as it was a Friday night.

Normally, it took a lot to spook me, but this was the second night this had happened. It was starting to freak me out; I had heard rumours of the campus being haunted, but they were just rumours.

I hastily started to pack up, hearing the doors slamming once I'd finished. Curiosity got the better of me; I donned my bag on to my shoulder and ran out the door, wanting to know what was causing the ruckus. I almost alked right into someone, feeling completely idiotic, I quickly looked up to apologise when I saw I was looking at an alien. An Ood, to be specific.

"You have to help him, his song is ending. Save him, save yourself." The Ood said, or well, it's mind did. I was used to reading minds, but not interacting with someone through telepathy. I wanted to ask what it meant, but after I blinked, it was gone.

Standing stupidly in the middle of the deserted hall, I did a mental scan for any brain waves, an indication of someone hanging around, possibly causing the noise, or in the hope of finding the Ood again. My sonar, as I called it, showed there was someone of high intelligence blundering about the basement, but no Ood. I think.

Shrugging off the odd warning and willing to give the blip on my sonar a chance, I stormed down there, ready to tell this plonker to shut up. When I got down there though, what I faced was not what my scan had prepared me for.

The Doctor was bouncing about the room, pointing his sonic screwdriver at a machine clunking and hissing after him.

I stood captivated at the sight, thinking I'd finally lost my mind, when he spotted me. His brown eyes widened comically and he motioned for me to leave. I raised an eyebrow at him and placed my hands on my hips, as if to say, 'no way'.

The machine hadn't spotted me, too busy running after the mad man with the sonic. It was nearing me, still not noticing I was standing there when I sent lethal pulsing wave out of my mind, aiming at the machine. Whatever I had intended to do, had worked magnificently. The machine short circuited and collapsed on the ground, causing a god-awful clanging.

"Hello," The Doctor called cheerfully, his eyes showing confusion and that he was coming up with an excuse, I didn't need telepathy for that.

"Save it, Doctor. Explain how and why you're here." I cut to the point. Doctor Who was simply a TV show, a brilliant one at that. The Doctor didn't exist, aliens weren't real, and the machine was just well-engineered.

"_Well_..." He started and ended there. He had no clue what to say.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Review if you want me to update frequently and continue this! :)**

**I hope it wasn't too long or boring, tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well, here it is!  
**

**I wasn't really sure about this chapter, so please, gimme some reviews and tell me what you think!  
**

* * *

I stood staring down the Last Time-Lord of Gallifrey. His face showed complete confusion, his thoughts revealed he didn't know what was wrong with him being where he was, the reason why was here obvious in his opinion.

"Okay, yes, that," I pointed to the metal machine on the ground, "would be why you're here, but how are you here? Who put you up to this? It wasn't Raven, she knows I love Doctor Who but she wouldn't have missed it for the world, and it wasn't anyone else either, mainly because I don't know anyone else, but that's beside the point!" I rambled before getting back on track, "Now, Doctor!"

"What's Doctor Who? And how do you know I'm the Doctor?" He asked blankly, apparently, my questions weren't worth an answer.

"Oh lord, I thought you were supposed to be smart! So much for you and your wonderful Time-Lords being superior to us stupid apes!" I shouted, exasperated. All the episodes of the show depicted the Doctor as a clever, witty, on the ball guy. If this was the Doctor, he'd regenerated one too many times.

"How do you know I'm a Time-Lord?!" He questioned me, eyes wide and mouth dangling open.

"Never mind that, how are you here?!" I yelled, getting frustrated with his idiocy quickly. For a genius, this man was seriously slow.

"You first!" He demanded, still looking and sounding stupid.

"Oh, for the love of-! I can read minds, alright?" Admitting part of the truth to him, "Your turn, you numpty!" He'd shut his mouth with a snap and I felt barriers rise, with big flashy signs telling me to keep out, around the supposed Doctor's mind. At least he was taking me seriously.

"I- I'm not sure actually. No one put me up to this though, I'll tell you that." He said soberly, still a hint of confusion on his face.

"Are you really _the Doctor_?" I asked him after a while of staring at each other. Maybe I was going crazy? I had fallen asleep watching Doctor Who; maybe I was still dreaming? But all today seemed so normal, so real.

"Who wants to know?" He enquired, tilting his head curiously. I laughed at him. He looked like an owl.

"Zoe McNeilly, that's bloody well who!" I shouted again, rolling my eyes for good measure. He was quiet for a moment, before shaking off whatever he was thinking.

"Yes, I'm the Doctor." He said with a sigh, I shook my head at him. About time he came to his senses.

"Alright then Doctor, let's get rid of that," I thrust my finger at the heap of metal a few feet in front of me, "and then we're going to talk." I said seriously, raising an eyebrow as he opened his mouth to disagree. He nodded and got to work.

* * *

In the same spot I studied in all day, I sat facing the Doctor, his sticky up brown hair, his wide brown eyes, his brown suit and tie and all. I furrowed my brows in concentration, thinking of a question to ask him that didn't make me sound crazy. My look of concentration was broken by a giggle at that, I was going to sound crazy anyway!

"Right first question, how are you in this, uh, dimension? I would presume this is a different dimension at least; DW wouldn't exist if this was your usual dimension. Oh, I'm babbling again, aren't I?" I asked him while partly working out how he was here for myself, unfortunately out loud.

"Well," He began and I rolled my eyes, for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He was the Doctor, he had the same 'well', "my transport sort of went askew and landed me here. My turn, how do you mean you read minds?" He asked, obviously not getting the simple fact I could read minds. It wasn't rocket science.

"It was a gift I was born with, apparently. I've been able to as long as I can remember. I can block out people's thoughts though, not too difficult, as you know." I raised an eyebrow at the last part of my sentence. He smiled apologetically and I felt him take down the flashy signs outside his mind.

"Are there more Cybermen?" I enquired; at first I didn't want to appear that I knew quite a lot about him and his enemies, but now wasn't the time for delay. If there were Cybermen running about my town, I had to help stop them.

"Unfortunately, yes. Not many though. I've already taken care of two, with your help, and from what I can tell there are half a dozen left." He frowned then, concerning me. The Doctor seemed worried about getting rid of them on his own; he'd usually had help in the show.

"Do you know who's controlling them?" I asked him, if I could get him to tell me enough, I could help him from the sidelines, as I suspected he wouldn't let me actually help him.

"Nope," He popped his _p_ and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, "I don't know where they're coming from, either." He stood up and started flashing the rows of books and under the tables with the sonic.

"Why're you doing that? No one is here." I questioned him. It was true, no one was here.

"Just checking, though I think it's time for me to go." He flashed me a smile before walking out the double doors, with me hot on his heels.

"Oh, no you don't, buddy boy!" I called after him, thankfully catching up to him and walking quickly beside him.

"Buddy boy? Really?" He asked with a laugh, his eyes crinkling and laughter reverberating in the hall we walked down.

"Yes, buddy boy." I could've face palmed myself for that one. "Where do you think you're going? If you hadn't noticed, you're in a different dimension. A dimension that knows certain things thanks to a certain something." I reminded him, trying to leave out that his life was a TV show in our world.

"And what would that be?" He stopped and spun round to face me, looking serious. He probably thought it was connected to the Cybermen.

"That doesn't really matter, what does matter is that you don't bloody listen!" I shouted placing my hands on my hips.

"Different dimension, people know stuff, got it. Not a problem." He said simply and continued walking.

"Fine, then. You go deal with the bloody Cyborgs and I'll leave you to it. Goodnight, Doctor!" I said finally, walking off in another direction to get to my mo-ped, as I'd spent minutes walking the wrong way with the stupid Time-Lord.

"Doesn't listen, people know him. Cybermen running about my town, around Belfast! I'm obviously still dreaming. He always goes to London, bloody London. Why would he come to here? I'm dreaming." I muttered to myself, annoyed and a bit dismayed. If this was my dream, I would be doing something other than talking to the Doctor.

Pushing that thought aside as I reached my ride home, I dumped my bag inside the cubbyhole and got on, switching the engine on and revving up as I saw the Doctor running across the campus, towards me, from one of the other buildings. I tried to squish the little sliver of hope that he came to ask for my help, but the Cyberman chasing after the Doctor did that for me.

I released the brake on Clara and yelled for the Doctor to hop on the back, stopping just long enough for him to jump on and hold on for dear life as I shot out of the grounds.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope you liked it anywho, please please review.  
**

**Oh lord I'm rhyming.  
**

**REVIEW!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**Hello again! So sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy :(  
**

**But I'll try and update more often, another A/N at the end!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Where are we going?" The Doctor yelled in my ear as I continued speeding towards my apartment, while checking with my mental sonar for any police nearby.

"Somewhere safe!" I yelled back, feeling his hands hold onto my waist so he wouldn't go flying off the back of the mo-ped as a speed bump loomed ahead.

I raced the familiar road home, hoping the Cyberman wasn't following behind me; that would've been a spectacle for those unlucky enough to see.

Thankfully, the Cyborg was not and we made it to my apartment without a scratch, even if I got a look of surprise from Jim.

"So, where are we?" He said with a smile and started examining my apartment, in the fridge, in the bathroom, through my text books that were scattered over the table and eventually the living room. He inspected my books and I hid the DVD's of Doctor Who. If he didn't know what it was, it was probably best for him to not find out.

"My apartment, obviously." I said with a drawl, did he think I would really break into somewhere just to get him somewhere safe?

"Ah, so what's this 'Doctor Who' you keep yabberin' about?" He asked, turning to face me with a face of both frustration and curiosity. I smiled and shook my head, as if I was a mother looking at a silly child.

"It's this science fiction programme, you reminded me so much of the main guy in it. Odd when I think about it because you don't even look like him, not at all." I babbled nervously, I thought he had forgotten about it. He didn't look like he believed the excuse but he let it slide.

He pulled out his sonic and started shining it on everything, hopefully out of boredom and not mistrust.

"Right, so what are you gonna do about that metal monstrosity stomping about my university?" I questioned him, making sure not to include myself. From watching Doctor Who, I knew that Rose was stuck in a parallel universe, Martha had left by choice and Donna had her memory removed, or else she would've died. I didn't really think the Doctor would want another companion; he was probably dead set against it, much to my disappointment.

"Well, I'm gonna find whoever's controllin' them." He stopped sonicing the apartment and turned to face me, "Do you want to help?" he asked and my eyebrows shot up, along with my pulse. I would actually be helping the Doctor, _the Doctor_! I almost started hyperventilating, but thankfully managed to breathe steadily through the shock.

"Oh, em," I think I lost my ability to form coherent sentences, because all that came out of my mouth after sounded like gibberish, "ah, uh..." the look on the Doc's face snapped me out of my shock; it was a look of sadness, like I'd kicked a puppy. He must think I was rejecting his offer!

"I'd bloody love to!" I shouted and ran to hug him, not giving a toss that it was an extremely awkward hug because he didn't hug back.

He smiled manically and started pulling me off him, then headed to the drawers in the kitchen to pull out things that could be used in some device that only his Time-Lord mind could come up with.

"What in the name of all that's alien are you lookin' for?" I enquired curiously, he was yanking open my drawers and tossing random objects behind him, almost hitting me as I moved to help him or control the mad man.

"I'm, ah, not sure!" he replied cheerfully as he hauled out pots and pans.

"Oi! My apartment looks like a bombsite! Stop it you spanner!" I yelled as I continued to dodge bits and bobs that were flying like missiles.

"Spanner! Yes! Have you got one?" He yelled with glee, seemingly remembering what he was searching relentlessly for.

"Yes, I have and that isn't what I meant!" He stood from his crouch and turned to face me, manic grin still firmly in place despite my scowl at the stressful mess he'd made. He was obviously expecting me to get the tool for him. I put my hands on my hips and deepened my scowl, my lips pursed in annoyance.

"I'll get you the spanner when you put my apartment right." I pointedly looked at the mess that lay around me and then at him. I raised my eyebrows in a subtle threat.

"Do you do this in all your companions' homes?" He now realised the mess he had made and blushed, looking apologetically at me with those gorgeous, heart stopping eyes.

"Sorry, so sorry, I'll put it right." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, how was I going to focus on stupid metal machines with him around? He started picking up the pots and pans and stacking them, in big to small size order, I noted happily. I picked up other bits and bobs and put them back in their place, continuing to notice he'd ordered everything to my compulsive liking.

"What did you need the spanner for anyway? You could've just asked, you know." I asked him, teasing him lightly.

"Oh, I was going to build an electromagnetic bomb." He said with nonchalance and I stared at him, my confusion evident.

"A trick I learnt from a friend, good old Mrs Moore. It'll fry any circuit it touches; it'll basically kill Cybermen." He looked sad when he said this, with a far off look in his eyes and I decided to let the subject drop. I went about getting the spanner and anything else he'd need, along with a cup of tea and a few light comments to take his mind off darker times.

* * *

**A/N**

**I hope that wasn't too boring or anything, I've had a little blank of sorts :(  
**

**Maybe some reviews would help? ;)  
**

**Also, I'm planning to start a Sherlock fanfiction, it will be either a T or M, and an AU.  
**

**If you're interested, please say so in a review, cause I'm dying to do the idea!  
**

**Ta ta for now :)  
**


End file.
